Not Enough Coffee in the World
by Her2535
Summary: All it takes is one call and everything is changed. A continuation our favorite couple deserves! (Rating may increase) And of course, I do not own GG
1. The call

Let me know if I should continue! This is my first time writing a fic, so I promise it will get better!

* * *

><p>It's been 4 years since she had last talked to Logan Huntzberger. She has thought about him almost every one of those last 1,460 days but never got up the courage to call him…that was until right now.<p>

"Just do it already you wimp!" Rory yells at herself as she holds her finger over the call button.

This is a phone call she has to make. One she knows she can't get out of. She knows her other partners would never let her live it down if she couldn't just suck it up and call the man who was too stubborn to wait for her that day under the shade of one of her _formally_ favorite Yale trees.

As Rory thinks back to that fateful May day her finger slips and the phone starts ringing.

She realizes too late that the call was put through when she hears "Mr. Huntzbergers Office" on the other line.

She tried to stop it but a silent "shit" escapes from her mouth before she says "Um yes, hi can I speak to Log- er Mr. Hutzberger please?"

"May I tell him who's calling?" the receptionist Rory decides must be no older than 20 and severely blonde asks

"Um" Rory hadn't thought about who she would say was calling. She could tell the truth, but would he even want to talk to her? Maybe the last 4 years for him have been less torturous seeing that he did walk away from her. Oh God, was he married by now? Rory internally curses herself for deflecting the conversation whenever her grandmother brought up Logan Huntzberger.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Can you tell me who is calling so that I can let Mr. Hutzberger know?" the woman Rory instantly hates asked annoyedly.

"Sorry, um yes, tell him it is Ms. Gilmore." _Maybe he will think it is Emily or Lorelei or maybe he has forgotten the name Gilmore all together… _

"Hold please" interrupts Rory's internal panic for a millisecond, but the panic starts right back up when she realizes she will soon be talking to the man who walked away…the man she still loves. _Pull it together Gilmore! You are not a lovesick college student anymore! You are a strong, independent woman who is starting her own online publication! You can do this! It is just one journalist talking to another journalist. That is all... _

"Hello?" One word is all it takes for her to be snapped out of her momentary burst of self-confidence.

"Hello." _Hello? All you have to say is hello? Use your words Rory!_

"May I ask who I am speaking to because my secretary told me that a rambling woman named Ms. Gilmore was on the line for me, and I can't say I have gotten a phone call like this in at least 4 years." _Oh god he knows it is me. _

_"_Well I can't say I have asked a 20 year old blonde to speak to Mr. Huntzberger in a good 4 years either."

And just like that they had fallen right back into their natural banter.

"Its good to hear from you, Rory. Can't say I expected to hear from you after all this time."

"I can't say I necessarily expected to be making this exact phone call either Logan."

"Well what can I do for you Rory?"

She wasn't sure if the reality of hearing his voice for the first time in 4 years caused some sort of temporary memory loss, or if she was just this masochistic but before she could right herself she hear herself say "Actually I was calling to see if you wanted to go to lunch. I heard you had recently moved to New York and thought you might like to see a friendly face." _Thank god she retained that one piece of info on Logan Emily told her at the most recent Friday Night Dinner. _

_"_Oh, um are you sure you want to get together Rory? Its not like we left things on the best of terms"

"Yes of course!" she found herself saying way too cheerfully for her own liking

"Its been a long time Logan, I think it would be nice to catch up. That is unless you have a girlfriend or wife to consider here." _Smooth Gilmore _

She can hear Logan chuckling over the phone and she just knows he is smirking.

"No Rory, there is no one to consider here. I would love to meet for lunch."

_"_Okay great, how about we meet at Lafayette around noon tomorrow?"

"That works for me. I will see you then Rory."

"Yep, see you then!" _Ugh what is it with this sugary enthusiasm that is coming out of nowhere?_

"It was a really great to hear from you Ace."

Rory doesn't even register the click of the other line hanging up. All she can think about is hearing that word for the first time in so long. _Ace_. She had forgotten how nice it sounded coming from his lips. She had forgotten how much she liked being someones Ace.

With the phone still pressed to her ear, panic sets in.

"I am going to have lunch with Logan tomorrow" she says to no one in particular.

_Oh my god, how am I supposed to sit across from Logan and ask him to be my partner in this? I can barely hold it together over the phone for heavens sake! _

This is going to require lots and lots of coffee.


	2. Kicking down the door

Can't believe how many positive responses I have gotten on just the first chapter! I am definitely going to try to continue this story, but we will see what inspiration/school have to say about that! Once I get an outline finalized, I will try to put out a new chapter every week or so, so stay tuned!

I realize I should have noted this in the first chapter, but better late than never! The italicized sentences are used to show like an inner monologue. I will probably use italics elsewhere, but it should be obvious where they are used as someone thinking to themselves. Sorry if it was confusing!

(AN: I am still working on a name for Rory's online magazine, suggestions are welcome!)

* * *

><p>To say Rory had a restless night would be the understatement of the century. She laid awake all night thinking about the lunch that she had accidentally gotten herself into, and how on earth she was going to handle seeing Logan again... let alone ask him to be a part of this dream project.<p>

So by the time Rory walked into the not completely finished offices of _Paperless, _around 9 a.m., she was running on 3 hours of sleep. This was going to be a not-enough-coffee-in-the-world kind of day, and according to the Gilmore handbook, those were the kind of days one has to avoid at all costs!

"Morning Rory!" the office secretary says wayyyy to energetically for Rory's taste

"Hi Jane. Any messages yet this morning?"

"Actually yes. You got a phone call from Emily Gilmore asking why you weren't up and at the office already."

"Ugh fantastic. I will call her when I sit down." Rory says to Jane as she starts walking to her own office.

"Wait! Rory! You had another message."

"Really? Okay what was it? If it was my grandmother again, don't worry about repeating what I am sure is a message in the same vain as the last one" _I am so not prepared to deal with Emily today. Last time I checked 9 a.m. wasn't mid afternoon! _

"Nope, it wasn't your grandmother again. It was from a Logan Huntzberger? He wanted to confirm your lunch date today."

_Date? Did he call it a date or is Jane calling it a date? _

"Okay great… um I will call him right away. Thanks!" Rory basically runs (or walks as fast as a Gilmore Girl is able to) into her office and shuts the door. She sinks into her chair, and stares at the phone sitting at her desk. She knows she has to call and confirm or else he will think she is canceling, but the thought of talking to him this early in the morning with so little sleep makes her want to crawl under her desk and hide all day. _Just do it already. He might not even answer! _

Rory gets up and starts brewing a pot of coffee. Deciding it is now or never, she picks up the phone and dials the number to Logan's office at his firm.

"Hello, Logan Huntzberger's office, Krista speaking." _Great, the 20 year old blonde again. _

"Yes hi. This is Rory Gilmore and I am calling to confirm a meeting with Mr. Huntzberger."

"What did you say your name was? I do not see any meetings with a Laurie Gilspore on Mr. Huntzberger's calendar."

_Oh my god, who does this girl think she is?_

"Well that is probably because my name is R-O-R-Y G-I-L-M-O-R-E" Rory says trying not to lose her cool completely

"Sorry, _Miss_. There must be something wrong on your end of the phone." _Could this girl be any more condescending? _

"It's fine. Can you please just confirm the meeting for me? Logan called to confirm and that is all I am trying to do." The last bit of coffee energy has officially left Rory's body.

"Hold please."

While Krista is off confirming the appointment, Rory puts the phone on speaker and gets up to pour herself a fresh cup of coffee. Just as the smell of the coffee hits her nose, and she takes her first sip of her life's blood she emits a small moan; a moan that is reserved for the first sip of a fresh cup of coffee. No sooner does the moan escape her mouth she hears Logan's voice cut through moment of bliss.

"Did I catch you and your coffee in an intimate moment? I can call back if you two need some time Ace."

"Oh my god, Logan!" Rory jumps at the sound of his voice echoing through her sparsely decorated office. "When did you get on the line? I was just trying to confirm your lunch confirmation when your secretary put me on hold."

"Krista came into my office telling me a woman named Laurie was trying to confirm a meeting for this afternoon that she didn't have on the books. I put two and two together, and figured it was you on the phone, so I picked up the line."

"I told her twice my name wasn't Laurie! And shouldn't you have told her to schedule our lunch yesterday when I called?"

"Well, _Laurie_. I did tell her to schedule our lunch but it seems as though she 'forgot'."

Rory can hear his smirk all the way through the phone when he calls her Laurie.

"Oh. Well I just wanted to confirm our lunch so now that we did that I will let you go…" Rory says trying to get off this call as fast as possible.

"Where's the fire Ror? No need to call and run."

"Well…" Rory starts searching the room for a reason to get off the phone when she sees her missed message note on her desk

"Ah! I have to call my grandmother before she sends a doctor to my house to make sure I am still alive. Apparently it is not proper to get to the office past 8 a.m.." _She has never been more thankful that she had to return a call from Emily than she was right in this moment. _

"Then I guess I will let you go. Don't want Emily to send a squad of doctors to kick down your door and examine you from head to toe."

"Yeah, that would not be great especially since she just had an antique mahogany door from Mrs. Kim Antique Shop installed at my place. According to Mrs. Kim it was once owned by a great nephew twice removed of George Washington. It would be a damn shame to see that door go down in pieces especially since it has all that history and the pizza delivery guys seem to be able to find my place better since the door is so uniq-…"

"Woah Ace, that was a serious Gilmore rant you had going there. I would have loved to hear it continue but we wouldn't want Emily to actually have the door kicked down, now would we?"

_Oh my god. Get it together Rory! Just tell him goodbye already!_

"You are so right Logan. I guess the confirmation has been confirmed and I will see you at noon."

"I will be there with bells on. Bye Ace."

Rory hangs up when she hears the dead line on the other end.

"Only 2 and a half more hours to prepare for this lunch" she says to herself

"Rory, Emily Gilmore is on the line and she is yelling. I think you should take this." A panicked Jane informes Rory over the intercom.

"Sorry, Jane. I'll take care of it." Rory says as she picks up line 2.

"Rory, this is your grandmother. I cannot believe you were not in the office at 8 a.m.! I was so close to sending someone to your hous-…"

_Only 2 hours and 26 minutes till lunch…_

"Rory! I asked you if you were feeling ill? I hear there is a nasty virus going around!"

"Sorry grandma, I just have a lot on my mind…"

* * *

><p>Well here is the second chapter! The lunch will be next and hopefully that will be up sometime this weekend. Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! They have really motivated me to keep going! If you guys have any suggestions as to where to take the story, definitely let me know. I only have a rough outline for future chapters so the more suggestions the merrier!<p> 


	3. The lunch

Ideally I would have had this chapter out last week, but things got busy, so finally, here is the lunch!. I am hoping to get a few chapters written this week so that can get this story through my finals. Be on the look out for a more regular update schedule.

Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed this story…it really makes me want to continue!

* * *

><p>Once Rory got off a way too long phone call with her grandmother (and assured her that she was not infected with the bird flu or any other infectious disease) there was only about an hour before her lunch with Logan. Thankfully, that hour was packed with emails to return and phone calls to take and before she knew it it was 11:30 and time to get ready for the lunch that would change her life in more ways than one…at least she hoped it would.<p>

As per usual, Rory was fashionably early to lunch and was laughing at an email from her mom about Sookie's newest culinary obsession when she heard a voice from the other side of the table

"What, did Kirk get himself stuck in a tree again?"

"Logan! When did you get here?"

"Just sat down, Ace."

"Oh. And no, actually. Taylor outlawed all tree climbing after Kirk and Lulu had a fight and Kirk decided to live in a tree for a week. Apparently Sookie is trying to make 30 different cakes for a 30th birthday party this weekend and things are not going well."

"Well I am not surprised to hear about Kirk or Sookie. So, how are you Rory?"

"I'm good Logan. I'm really good. It is really great to see you."

"It is great to see you too Ror"

They just stare at each other for what seems like an eternity until the waiter comes by and asks them if they want a drink.

"Yeah, can I get a cup of coffee?" Rory asks the waiter

"I'm fine with water, thanks" Logan tells him

They don't take their eyes off each other the entire time the waiter is at their table. Blue staring into brown until finally Rory realizes what is happening and looks away blushing.

"So, Ace, what is the real reason you invited me to lunch?" Logan asks with a smirk firmly plastered on his face

_Crap, I actually have to cut to the chase here. What if he says no? Oh god I didn't even think about that! He can totally say no! _

"Well Logan, I actually have a proposition for you. I am starting an online magazine kind of thing with a few people I met on the campaign trail…that is the Obama campaign trail which I am now realizing you might not know about since that happened after you propo- ...well it happened after the last time we saw each other, but anyway I was a reporter on the Obama cam-…"

"Yeah, I knew you were following the campaign. You wrote some really fantastic pieces." Logan tells a shocked and confused Rory

"Oh, um thank you. So anyway I was approached by some of my fellow campaign reporters last year about starting an online magazine and it just seemed right, you know? So now we are in the process of getting things going which I am sure you know involves contacting publishing investors and one of my partners actually brought up talking to someone at HPG, kinda as a joke, but when he said that, I remembered Emily telling me that you were back working for your father and before I knew what I was saying I said that I could call you and see if you would be interested, and I think you can remember the rest of the events that led to this particular lunch."

Logan stared wide-eyed at the woman in front of him; completely entranced by Rory's ability to go on a massive rant like that and not be completely out of breath.

"Wow, that was quite the rant you had going there Gilmore. I had actually heard some rumblings about a certain former Washington Post reporter going off to start her own publication. I just figured I would be the last person you would call to help you out."

"Well Logan, honestly I did not expect myself to be calling you for help either. It is not like we left things in a great place, but I can't say I haven't been thinking about you since that day at Yale. I guess those thoughts finally bubbled to the surface and they led to me mentioning I have…_had_ a personal relationship with one of the most influential publishing executives in the country. At that point my partners were not going to let me back track." Rory told Logan

_Wait a minute, did I just confess that I never stopped thinking about him? _

After what seemed like an eternity, the waiter returned with Rory's coffee and Logan's water and proceeded to take their order. Rory was pretty grateful that the waiter had come by when he did, that way Logan couldn't respond to her right away.

"To be honest" Logan said, "We have been looking into investing into _Paperless_ for awhile now. You have created quite the name for yourself, exactly like I thought you would Rory, and my dad has been trying to get you to work at one of our papers since the day you left the campaign trail, a fact you have to be aware of."

_I thought all those Huntzberger Group job offers were coming from the editors, not Mitchum himself! _

"So when he heard about this new venture of yours, he really started focusing on becoming an investor. It would have only been a matter of time until I called you to ask for a lunch date." a smirking Logan told Rory

"Oh wow. I honestly had no idea Mitchum was this interested in my career. What happened to me not having what it takes to be a journalist?" A slightly resentful Rory asked

"Well, he eventually came to his senses and realized he was dead wrong…your campaign pieces were truly amazing Rory, he couldn't help but admit the error in his ways.

"Um, okay. This is a lot to wrap my mind around, but does this mean HPG is seriously interested in investing in _Paperless?" _

_"_Of course Ace! I actually figured this was what the meeting was about so I brought over a contract. How about you and your partners take a look at it and give me a call sometime this week to discuss it?" Logan said as he handed over the contract

"Wow, that would be fantastic Logan. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this!" Rory said as she put the contract into her purse

_Okay so that went way better than I could have hoped, and he didn't even bring up my telling him I still think about him! _

They both become engrossed in their food, enjoying the quiet, when Logan breaks the silence

"So Ace, I don't mean to backtrack here, but did you say something about thinking about me everyday for the last 4 years?"

_OH MY GOD HE NOTICED THAT AHHHH! _

Trying to maintain her composure on the outside as she is screaming and panicking on the inside, Rory says "Um, yeah, that sounds like something I said…"

"Okay. Well I have to tell you Ror, I can't say I have been able to get you out of my head for one minute since your graduation day, and to be honest, I have thought about you constantly since the first time we met outside of your dorm." Logan says kind of quietly

_Did he just say what I think he just said?_

"I…I mean…um…" Rory stammers, trying to think of something to say

"It is okay Rory, you don't have to say anything now. How about we meet for dinner tomorrow? It can just be a business dinner if you want, but I am kinda hoping you would be okay with it being a date." Logan says to an awestruck Rory

"Umm, yeah, that sounds really swell Logan" _Did I just say the word 'swell'?_

"Okay great, I will call you with the time and the place tomorrow afternoon" Logan chuckles and says as he signs the check

_When did the check even arrive? How did I miss that? _

_"_Sounds good..." Rory manages to get out. _Is that really all you have to say? _

"Swell." Logan says with a smirk as he gets up "I have to get back to the office, but this was great. Make sure you call me when you get the chance to look over the contract with your partners."

"I will."

"Cool. Well I guess I will see you tomorrow, Ace." Logan says as he walks away from the table

"Yeah, I guess so." Rory says, but Logan is already outside the door.

Rory sits at the table for what she thinks is just a few seconds, but it apparently was longer than that because eventually she hears her waiter's voice behind her

"Excuse me, Miss? Are you all done here?"

"Oh my god, yeah, sorry about that!" Rory says as she gets up and leaves

The brisk fall air hits her as she steps out of the restaurant onto the New York City streets. Luckily she sees a cab almost immediately and she heads back to _Paperless._ Contract in hand and a dinner date on her mind.

_How did I end up here? This is so not what I expected when I made that phone call… _

Okay guys, there it is! I hope you guys liked the lunch, and let me know by favoriting and reviewing!


	4. Spilling the beans

Sorry about the delay…again. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. It's kinda just a filler chapter to give a little back story on the magazine and what is going on with Rory's work life. The next chapter (hopefully to be up before Thanksgiving) will be the date with Logan, so stay tuned!

* * *

><p>It's almost 2 by the time Rory finally makes it back to the office. She breathes a sigh of relief when no one jumps her at the elevator asking how the meeting went.<p>

Rory is dazedly walking to her office, forming the first draft of a pros and cons list on this dinner in her head when she hears Jane yell, "Hey! Rory wait a minute!"

_Oh my god she is going to ask about the lunch. Does she know about mine and Logan's relationship? She was probably googling him and found out about the engagement or lack thereof and she is totally goi..._

Rory's internal rant is interrupted when Jane catches up to her and hands her a stack of papers

"Hey. I almost missed you come in. You're mom called. She tried calling your office phone but you were obviously out at lunch, and she said you weren't picking up your cell, so she called me and told me you have to call 'your giver of life' or else she will make you 'watch Riding the Bus with my Sister during your next movie night'…I assume you know what all those things mean. She had me repeat that last part so I could tell you her exact words." Jane finished out of breath and looking kind of scared.

"She knows I hate that movie!" Rory says more to herself than to Jane "Okay thanks Jane. I will call her back as soon as I sit down. I guess I had my phone on silent during lunch."

Rory smiles at Jane and they both walk away. Rory adding '_my mom and Logan do not get along' _to her mental pro-con list.

When she sits at her desk, Rory gets out her phone to call her mom, but sees Dylan, Kate, and Shane walking towards her office. She decides to send her mom a text instead, making a mental note to call her later.

They aren't even all in the office yet when Shane says "Well how did it go? Did Huntzberger want to invest?"

"Yeah, are we going to be able to get some more furniture? This place kinda looks like a giant warehouse that we are running a drug ring out of." Dylan says

"Well, I think we can probably start looking for some more furniture, and also some people to sit in that furniture." Rory says to the group

"Are you serious?! HPG is going to invest in _Paperless?!" _Kate says loudly enough to hear from across the entire office.

"Yeah. Apparently HPG was about to arrange a meeting with us right when I called them. They have had an eye on our project for a while now." Rory says as she pulls out the contract Logan gave her at lunch. "Logan already had this contract drawn up for us to look at. He told me to look it over with you guys and our legal team and to get back to him when we make a decision."

"Well what decision is there to make? We have to agree to partner up with HPG." Shane says as Rory hands the contract to Dylan.

"Cool your jets, Shane. We have to look over this completely before we sign anything. We can't get ourselves into a situation where we could lose this company at any second." Kate calmly explained to Shane as Dylan handed her the contract.

"Kate is right. We need to be really careful about this. I know having HPG as a partner is a dream situation, but we can't get screwed here. If I remember correctly, Logan had a deal that went sour on him right after he graduated. It lost him and HPG a significant amount of money." Dylan says

"That was not totally Logan's fault!" Rory says without even thinking

"How do you know? Weren't you still in school when that happened? I can't imagine the intimate details of that deal spread around Yale..." Dylan looking at Rory as if he knows something is up

_Oh shit. They just thought I was acquaintances with Logan. Well of course they do Rory. You never told them about the almost-engagement! _

"Oh. Um. We had some mutual friends and uh… they told me about the deal…" Rory says unconvincingly

"Mutual friends? This doesn't seem like something mutual friends would just share willy nilly!" Kate says, staring Rory down as she does

"Well. Uh. Logan and I kept in touch after he graduated…" Rory says trying to get out of telling the whole story of her and Logan. "He told me about it when we saw each other at a friends birthday party…"

"Why would he tell you that at a party if you guys just knew each other from being on the paper together?" Shane asks with a look of confusion on his face

"Uh. Well. You see…" Rory stutters, trying to think of something to say

"Okay Rory. Spill it. How could you possibly know that deal wasn't his fault?" Kate says

_Come on Rory! You can still get yourself out of this…use that Ivy League education and lie your way out of this! _

"Logan and I dated…" _Oh my god did I actually just say that?_

"Come again?!" Kate yells at a decibel that could probably be heard 22 floors away

"You and Logan what?!" Dylan and Shane say at the same time with a look of astonishment plastered on both of their faces

"Uh yeah. We dated and that is how I know about what actually happened with that deal…" Rory says, not making eye contact with anyone

"Jesus. How long did you date?" Dylan asks, forcing Rory to look up from her desk

"Well, we dated for almost 2 years…"

"TWO YEARS?!" Kate yells at a slightly lower volume this time. "That is a long term relationship, Rory. You were in a long term relationship with Logan Huntzberger and you didn't think to mention that anytime in the 4 years we have known you?!" Kate says looking a little hurt

"Wait. Wasn't he engaged or almost engaged to someone a few years ago? I remember hearing about a girl turning him down when he proposed. That must have been pretty soon after you guys broke up." Shane says trying to piece things together in his head

"Actu…" Rory starts to say, but before she can get it out, Kate screams again

"NO FUCKING WAY. YOU ARE THE GIRL THAT TURNED DOWN HIS PROPOSAL?!"

"Yes…" Rory says finally looking at Kate, Dylan, and Shane. "And that is why I was so hesitant to meet with him about becoming a partner."

_Well this is not how I wanted to tell them about Logan and me. Actually, I would have preferred that they never found out..._

_"_Rory, how could you not tell us about this? One of us would have gone to the meeting if it was something that you thought could have been a problem." Dylan says

"I didn't tell you guys because I have been trying to get that day, and Logan out of my mind for the past 4 years. I was trying the whole 'out of sight, out of mind' thing, but let me tell you what, that does not work. At all."

"God Rory. What happened between you two?" Shane asks

"I just wasn't ready. We were in love, and I totally imagined us being together forever, but it was always in the hypothetical. We hadn't even discussed the possibility of marriage, so when he proposed at my graduation party I was totally taken aback…I couldn't even give him an answer that night. When I finally told him that I couldn't accept his proposal he gave me an ultimatum: all or nothing. I couldn't do that. I had just graduated and I had this wide-open future ahead of me. I didn't want to be held back by a husband…even one who would have encouraged me to do whatever I wanted. He didn't want to wait for me and I couldn't jump for him, so we ended it. A few days later I found out I would be going on the Obama campaign, and you guys can fill in the rest from there." Rory looks up and sees her Dylan, Kate, and Shane all just looking at her.

Kate is the first to speak up when she says "Wow. Rory. I can't believe you held that in all this time. You know you could have said something. We would have understood."

"Yeah, I know guys. I just wanted to try to work through it myself." Rory says, feeling like a huge weight has been taken off her shoulders. "Now enough about my personal issues with Logan. He offered us a deal and we need to decide if we should take it. I looked at it briefly on the way back to the office, and it seems pretty fair. We might have to change a few things, but on the whole I think it is a great deal."

"Okay. Well why don't we all take a look at it this afternoon, and we can send it to the lawyer at the end of the day. We can set up a meeting with her tomorrow, and see what she thinks about it." Dylan says, switching his attention back to the contract in front of them

"That sounds good to me." Shane says

"Me too." Kate echoes

"Okay great. You guys look it over, and I will email Anne to set up a meeting with her tomorrow, and let her know the contract will be sent over later today." Rory says getting up from behind her desk to go make a cup of coffee. _How did I just have that conversation without a cup of coffee? _

"Cool. I'll take it first and send it over to Shane when I am done." Kate says as everyone starts to walk out

"And I will give it to Dylan when I am done. Good meeting, team!" Shane says, getting a much-needed laugh from the group as the three of them leave Rory's office

"Rory? Are you okay?" Kate asks once the guys leave the office

"Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks Kate" Rory give Kate a small smile as she leaves her office, and brings the fresh cup of coffee to her mouth.

_Well that could have gone worse. _Rory thought to herself as she sat down at her desk and started emailing their lawyer when her phone started vibrating on her desk.

"Rory! My long lost daughter!" Rory hears as she puts the phone to her ear

"Hi mom. I need some serious advice…"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the lack of Rogan, but there will be plenty in the next chapter! Let me know what you guys think, and don't forget to favoritefollow/review :)


	5. The other call

**Well, yet again I am late uploading the next chapter. BUT I am done with finals this week, so after Wednesday, I won't have any excuse for not updating on the regular! I know I told you guys last chapter that this one would be full of Rogan, but I've decided to add a small chapter (aka this one!) before the dinner date with Logan. I promise (for real!) that the next chapter will be the date, and be packed with our favorite couple! **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>"Rory! My long lost daughter!" Rory hears as she puts the phone to her ear.<p>

"Hi mom. I need some serious advice…"

"Okay, spill. What advice do you need from Lorelai V. Gilmore, expert advice giver incorporated?"

"Well. Um. So you know how we are trying to get investors for _Paperless_ before the end of the month?" Rory says to Lorelai, trying to take as long as possible to tell her mom her actual problem

"Yeah, and I already told you I would love to invest in my spawns fancy publication website thingy majig. I might even be able to convince Luke to invest in opening a Luke's Diner in your office so you would never have to drink bad coffee." Lorelai said to Rory, utterly seriously

"Yes I remember, but the answer is still no. I don't want you to invest all you have into _Paperless, _I need to do this on my own. Of course, if Luke really wants to open a diner in my building, I would not protest. Anyway, I met with a potential investor today, and he actually was already prepared to invest in our company."

"Oh hun! That is great! Tell me all about the meeting! Where did you meet? Did Kate, Dylan, and Shane meet with the investor too? Who is this big shot smarty pants who invested in the coolest publication on the internet? Ooo! What did you wear to the meeting?" Lorelai begins to rattle off a slurry of questions at a speed even Rory is impressed with

"Mom! One question at a time! First off, it was a lunch meeting, and I actually just met with him alone. The guys thought it would be best if it was just me who went."

Rory begins to get nervous, knowing that there is no way around telling her mother who her meeting was with.

"And I wore my grey skirt with that black chiffon top I got a J Crew last time we went shopping…"

"Oooo! Great choice for a fancy business meeting!" Lorelai interrupts Rory before she can tell her who she had lunch with

"Yeah, it was a good outfit to wear. And um the investor was actually Loganhuntzberger" Rory mumbles, hoping her mom may pick up on the name of the investor man she met for lunch

"Cool…WAIT! Who did you say the investor was?!" Lorelai practically screeched through the phone

_Well I guess she heard me say his name. You have got to get better at mumbling, Rory! _

"Uh. The investor was…is um Logan" Rory says as she slowly leans back in her chair and covers her eyes with her arm.

"As in _Logan_ Logan? Like the Logan that proposed to you at that fancy party your grandparents threw for your graduation? The same Logan you turned down because he wouldn't wait? Limo Boy Logan?" Lorelai says at a decibel that could not be considered an _inside voice_

"Yeah. That Logan. The guys found out I knew him, and they asked me to meet with him. Granted they didn't know the whole story, but I couldn't say no, so we met today for lunch." Rory said, feeling a headache form just thinking back on the events that led to this moment.

"Oh wow sweets. I can't believe you didn't tell me before you met. This is a big deal!"

"I know mom. I guess it didn't really like fully hit me until I saw him walk into the restaurant. I mean, I met with _Logan_. I hadn't seen him since my graduation, and I guess I was…I am, in denial about how I actually feel about this…"

"Well I can understand, Ror. He was a big part of your life…he was your great love, and I don't think you ever really got over him walking away."

"I know. I never got the chance to properly wallow after we broke up. I left for the campaign so soon after graduation, I just kind of had to push my emotions about Logan to the back of my mind. But to be honest, I have thought about him almost constantly for the past 4 years."

"Aww Rory. I can't say I am surprised to hear you say that. I mean, that rocket he got you was pretty much the first thing you moved into your place, and every time his name is brought up at Friday Night Dinner you try to change the subject almost immediately. I know I wasn't Logan's biggest fan, but it was clear he made you very very happy."

_Was I really that obviously depressed over Logan? I thought I hid it pretty well…_

_"_He did make me really happy, Mom. But I don't think I regret saying no. I am not sure I would be where I am today if I would have said yes. I needed to be on my own for a while. I may have had similar opportunities in California with Logan, but I am so glad I ended up going on the campaign trail and working for the Washington Post; those opportunities led me to _Paperless_ which has turned into my dream career. I guess I just wish Logan could have understood that when I turned him down."

"I agree hun. I think you made the right decision in saying no, but now you have a second chance at that love again. Paris always said you met each other at the wrong time. Maybe now is finally the right time."

At these words, Rory begins pacing around the room. She had forgotten about what Paris had said all those years ago. Their love really _had_ happened at the wrong time. The line goes silent for a few seconds as the Gilmore girls each take in what was just said.

"He asked me to dinner." Rory says softly, finally

"Oh wow! So it seems like he might feel the same way about you as you do about him. Did you say yes?"

"Um yeah. We are going out tomorrow night. He is going to call me with the details in the afternoon." Rory says a little giddily

"Oh! So soon! Well I think this is really great, Rory. I mean it is sudden, but I think this is a good thing." Lorelai says, genuinely happy for her daughter

"Yeah. I think it is a good thing too."

There is another moment of silence as both women pour themselves another cup of coffee.

Finally Lorelai breaks the silence. "Well, I better let you go. I am sure you have lots of important journalist stuff to do, and I am starting to hear an argument in the kitchen between Michele and Sookie."

"Okay Mom. Thanks for the talk." Rory says, feeling way better than when the conversation started

"Anytime, fruit of my loins" inciting a chuckle from both of the women

"Oh wait, I forgot to tell you about the actually investor part of the meeting!" Rory says, remembering the other part of the reasoning behind the call. "As it turns out, HPG has had their eyes on _Paperless_ for a while, and Logan came with a contract already drawn up. We are looking it over with the lawyer, but I think HPG is going to invest in the company!"

"Well of course they are! Who wouldn't want to invest in Lorelai L. Gilmore's online publication?!" Lorelai says as if there wasn't a doubt in her mind

"Maybe we should put you on our sales team. Have you tell all the investors that!" Rory says

"Put me in coach!" Lorelai says and they both hang up

_Well that went surprisingly well! No tears, and no angry screaming! Maybe this dinner won't be the worst thing in the world..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. Hope you guys liked the chapter! It is dialogue heavy so let me know if it was hard to read, and I will switch up how I handle that. <strong>

**As always, reviews motivate me to keep going, so don't forget to leave one :) **


End file.
